Cosas Muggle Para Magos
by Jesy Black
Summary: [De la companía C.M.P.M] presenta:Primer capitulo, hablar por ¿Qué?: Sirius y Remus son pareja, y el segundo desea que el primero lo llame por teléfono. Podrá lograr su cometido?


**Titulo****: Cosas Muggle para Magos**

**Sumario** Primer capitulo, hablar por ¿Qué: Sirius y Remus son pareja, y el segundo, desea que el primero lo llame por teléfono. Podrá lograr su cometido.

……..

-"Moony……."- Dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba a Remus.

-"Que sucede Paddy?"

-"No quiero separarme de ti en las vacaciones"

-"Lo se Paddy"- Le da un beso en los labios-"Pero mis padres me necesitan, no me ven en todo el año."

-"Pero podemos estar comunicados no?"

-"Claro Paddy, por teléfono"

-"Por quien?"

-"Teléfono Padfoot, no sabes lo que es teléfono?"

-"Invento Muggle"

-"Si"

-"No más invento Muggle para mi ¬¬ ya tuve suficiente con el autobús el año pasado"

-"Pero a diferencia del autobús, el teléfono no muerde"

-"Espera! El autobús tampoco muerde"

-"Pero para ustedes si…….mira, es fácil, te doy mi teléfono, tu aprietas los números y listo".

-"Pero, para que sirve eso….. ese"

-"Para hablar de una persona a otra, se marca un número, que es un código y te comunicas"

-"Estos Muggle inventan cada huevada"

-"Pero con eso nos mantendremos comunicados amor"

-"De acuerdo, ahora, dame un beso"

Remus toma a Sirius de la nuca y lo besa.

…………….

Llegaron las tan ansiadas vacaciones, en las que Sirius la paso con su horrenda familia. Pero no tuvo que aguantarla mucho, ya que los primeros días, se fue a una tienda de artículos Muggle para comprar un teléfono.

-"Quiero un Metelofono"

-"Un que, perdón?"

-"Esa cosa que sirve para hablar"

-"¿Teléfono?"

-"Si, eso, cuando es?"

Sirius tomo el objeto y se fue, luego de pagarlo, era inculto pero no ladrón. Tomo al artefacto y lo puso en su habitación.

-"Y esto como se enchufa"

Pasaron 5 horas hasta que logro agarrar el cable, ahora debía poner el enchufe donde debía……bueno, hacer todas las cosas que debía para enchufar el teléfono.

-"Bien, primer paso, el tono"- Sirius levanta el teléfono y escucha un piiiiiiip – "Alguien se esta muriendo o que ¬¬"

En eso llega James.

-"Hola Sirius! Mi Mamá me dejo pasar la tarde contigo………que es esa cosa?"

-"Se llama Teléfono"

-"Te que?"

-"Teléfono, viste, a mi también me cuesta pronunciar esa cosa"

-"Un nombre tan complicado ara un objeto tan inútil"

-"Jajaja, bien, díctame el numero de mi Moony"

-"De acuerdo"- toma el papel-" 4……..5………2……..3……..4…….4…….2……..4"

-"Bien, ya esta……"

Tiiiiiiip……….tiiiiiiip…..

-"Este numero es inexistente, consulte llamando al 125"

-"Hola señorita, quiero hablar con Moony"

-"Sirius! La señora no conoce a Remus por su apodo"- Dijo james que al igual que Sirius, estaba pegado al teléfono.

-"Cierto, eh señora, quiero hablar con Remus Lupin"

-"Este número, es inexistente, consulte llamando al 125"

-"Esta boluda se la pasa diciendo lo mismo"- Dijo Sirius tapando el micrófono del teléfono.

-"Jajaja, que idiota eres Sirius, te comunicaste con la operadora"- Imita la voz de la mujer- "Este número es inexistente"

-"Inexistente sos vos, pedazo de idiota"- Dijo enfadado-"Me dictaste el numero de la pizzería Muggle"

-"Ah, lo siento, entonces que numero es el de Remus"

-"Que voy a saber yo"

Mucho tiempo después.

Nadie sabe como, pero por azares del destino, Lily termino en la chimenea de la casa de Sirius, entonces sin saber que hacer y el porque de su aparición fue a buscar a Sirius y encontró a este y su novio (El de Lily) enroscados con el cable del teléfono.

-"Lily T-T ayúdanos, Padfoot me esta aplastando el pie"

-"¬¬"- Este es Sirius.

-"¬¬"- Esta es Lily.

-"¬¬"- esta es la mamá de Sirius, porque una Muggle entro a su casa.

-"¬¬"- esta es una estatua bañándose…….espera, me re fui de tema.

Luego de desenredarlos, Lily les enseño a usar el teléfono.

-"Hola Moony"

-"Hola Paddy, por fin te comunicaste"

-"T-T Me costo mucho"

-"Obtuviste ayuda de Lily, no?"

-"Como sabes?"

-"te veo por mi bola de cristal, JAMES! DEJA A MI SIRI EN PAZ"- Dijo viendo que James estaba apunto de hacer una maldad a Sirius.

-"Yo mantendré a estos locos controlados"- Dijo Sirius.

Operación teléfono: **APROBADO**

¿Qué tal les irá a los merodeadores cuando se encuentren con un "Mago" haciendo "Magia" frente a millones de "Muggles"? Todo esto y más en este fic.

………

DEJAD RR.


End file.
